I Like You
by LABM
Summary: "Granger, I like you." Where Hermione does not know what to reply to Draco's sudden confession.


A/N: Hey Guuuuuys! Okay, so I wrote a part of this a really long time ago, and I found it, and I decided to write a short fic so you guys won't be bored. Still don't know how to continue Nine Months, so I hope I make up for it with this. Not exactly perfect, but I kinda like it, I guess. When I get the chance to write Nine Months, I will, but I'm not making any promises as to when I'll be able to update that story, since I'll be busy until the end of August. But I should stop now and get on with the story. :D hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**So this is a short fic about Draco and Hermione while they, the Head Boy and Head girl, are doing rounds.**

"Granger, I like you."

Hermione stopped walking and faced the Head Boy. "Pardon?"

Draco took a deep breath and repeated what he confessed to her, slower this time. "I like you, Granger."

After a long period of awkward silence, Hermione replied. "Malfoy, I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything right now. I reckon if I were in your position, I wouldn't know what to tell me either." He said with a small chuckle.

"Why me?" she asked, being curious, and at the same time trying to fill the awkward air around them.

Draco raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and tilted his head slightly to the side. "Why not you?"

"Well, maybe because of the fact that you hate me?" She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Only you say that. Didn't you hear what I said awhile ago?

I _like_ you."

"I don't understand."

"Gosh, smartest witch in our year, cannot understand a simple sentence?"

"It's far from simple."

"Of course not. I like you. If you don't share the feeling, then we both move on with our lives and pretend this thing didn't happen. If you do like me, well…that's great." He said with a shrug.

"I'm serious, Malfoy. I'm not joking. You should stop joking around too."

"Who said I was joking?"

"Well, you can't honestly be serious. How should I know you're not joking? How should I know that this isn't some bet you've made or a dare your cronies made you do?"

"What could I do to show you how serious and sincere I am?"

"I don't know, surprise me."

He was starting to get frustrated. "Why do you need to know anyway if I'm being serious or not? All you have to do is say that you do not share the same feelings. Honestly? I'm just waiting for a punch or a hex from you, or at least tell me to sod off."

Hermione peered at him curiously. "Tell me, Malfoy, was that what you were expecting?"

Draco shifted awkwardly. "I don't know, really. It just...sort of came out. Am I going to be surprised?"

"Malfoy, why do you like me? And since when?"

Draco shifted his gaze from her. "I don't know, really. And it's not like I'm asking you to marry me. I'm just saying that I…like you. That I don't actually hate you. I was just thinking about you. This year, our last year, and you being Head Girl and me being Head Boy and how we've actually managed to work together without killing each other and when I'm around you and when I talk civil to you, I'm actually having a good time. So yeah, I kind of just realized it now, and I blurted it out."

He was rambling, and Hermione found it cute and funny at the same time, how uncomfortable and awkward he looked, trying to avoid eye contact and shifting his feet underneath him. This was a different side he was showing her, and she found it quite amusing to watch.

"Are you still listening to me? And why are you smiling?" he asked her, when he finally shifted his gaze to her face again.

"You look quite amusing when you're uncomfortable. Do I make you uncomfortable, Malfoy?"

Draco rearranged his features into a sneer and narrowed his eyes. "NO, Granger, I am not uncomfortable." He said defensively.

Then Hermione imitated him, saying "Oh, I don't know," She started, making a show of shifting her gaze from him to the wall behind him, biting her bottom lip (which made his heart speed up a bit) and shifting her feet. "This looks kinda uncomfortable to me."

Draco suddenly had an idea and stepped closer to her. Hermione's eyes widened and she stepped back. He stepped forward again, and she stepped back. Finally, she was against the wall and he was very very close to her. She could count the colors in his grey eyes, and their close proximity made her nervous.

"Do _I _make you uncomfortable, Granger?"

Hermione managed to squeak a "No."

He only smirked, showing her that clearly, he was not buying it.

"Oh really?" He leaned closer to her.

"Malfoy, please step back. We need to finish our rounds."

"Why, Granger? I find it quite nice here."

Hermione swallowed and bit her bottom lip again, and Draco watched that oh so lucky lip of hers get trapped between her teeth.

"May I remind you that you confessed earlier that you like me?"

Draco smirked even wider. "Yes, and your point being..?"

Hermione pursed her lip, disappointed that she did not hit a nerve to let him move back. "Nothing."

"Speaking of which, you did not yet answer my question."

"What question? You didn't ask me a question."

"Oh, Granger, does our close proximity make you so uncomfortable that you forget things? I asked you if I was going to be surprised."

"Oh. Right."

"So, am I? Going to be surprised, I mean."

"Well, you still didn't show me your sincerity. How am I going to know that you really do like me?"

He suddenly leaned even closer to her, that her heart started speeding up. He was staring at her lips, and their noses were nearly touching, and finally, his lips met hers.

He kissed her slowly, sensually, nipping her bottom lip, asking to gain entrance into her mouth. She moaned and let him in. She could feel his smirk against her mouth and groaned. She was starting to enjoy the kiss when he abruptly leaned back. She tried catching his lips again but he moved even further back, causing her to growl.

He laughed and held her at arms length. "Is that enough for you? Do you believe me now when I say that I like you?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "No, so come back here and kiss me more."

He chuckled again as she grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him to kiss her.

Before their lips touched, Hermione smiled and said "I was joking. I like you too, Malfoy."

He smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

That's it, guys. Hope you review!


End file.
